The present invention relates to an automatic transmission to be mounted on a hybrid vehicle, for example, and in particular to a hybrid vehicle automatic transmission controlled so that the hybrid vehicle automatic transmission is able to run idle in the case where a vehicle is driven by a rotary electric machine,